Another Heart
by pokekid716
Summary: The basic kingdom hearts story. But something is missing. There is no sora and i have replaced him with myself. How will this change the story? Only one way to find out.
1. destiny islands

Pokekid: ya, I am now working on two fanfictions at the same time.

Mark: what? Why do you get to write fanfiction and not me?

Pokekid: because you are just a figment of my insane hyper mind.

Mark: what…

Sora: why am I not in it?

Pokekid: 'cause I wanted to create a new version of kingdom hearts and there are like ten different versions of you having a relative of some sort fight with you. I thought it might be a good Idea to just get rid of you entirely.  
Sora: but my fans…

Mark: umm… what fans… why is everyone looking at me?

It was a nice sunny day on destiny islands as it normally is. Kairi was running towards the paopu tree to meet with her friends.

"About time." One of them said.

"Give me a break Pokekid." Kairi said climbing onto the tree 

"So what do you want to do today?" Riku asked.

"Let's go swimming." Pokekid suggested.

"We do that everyday." Kairi replied.

"Okay then what do you suggest we do?" Riku asked.

"Let's braid each others hair." Pokekid suggested hopefully.

"Yeah!" Kairi said excitedly.

"No way!" Riku answered. "Guys don't do that. Besides, I like my hair just the way it is."

"Fine, me and Kairi will braid while you sit here and eat paopu fruit."

"Fine with me." Riku said getting down some paopu fruit.

"c'mon, let's go down to the beach Pokekid." Kairi called.

"Alright ill race you." Pokekid challenged. "Call it Riku"

"go." Riku sighed. With the signal the two friends ran down towards the beach.

"Ill win this time." Kairi claimed. They were already half way down the beach.

"Think again" Pokekid called letting out a burst of speed.

"Darn, you always win." Kairi pouted.

"No, you won last time." Pokekid corrected.

"That was Riku." Kairi replied.

"Okay. But since I won you have to braid my hair first." Pokekid said while sitting down on the soft sand.

"fine." Kairi sighed now sitting down next to Pokekid.

"y'know, I didn't sleep to well last night Kairi." Pokekid stated. "I had this weird dream."

"What was it about?" Kairi asked curiously, now starting to braid pokekid's long brown hair.

"Well first," Pokekid started. "I was sleeping on the beach. Then a huge wave took me under. Then I saw Riku in the water. And then I was falling, that's when I saw you. But then I saw me falling and I went under the water. I kept falling. Then I landed on platform with a picture of what must have been a princess.

"Want to know what I like about your dreams Pokekid?" Kairi asked. She was now half way done with the braid.

"What is that?" Pokekid replied.

"You just describe them so well. All 8 hours of it." Kairi answered giggling.

"Well, I guess it's just a gift really…" Pokekid bragged.

"Okay. My master piece is finished." Kairi said.

"Now it's my turn." Pokekid said excitedly starting a new braid with kairi's red hair. It didn't take to long with her short hair, but by the time she was done it was nearly sundown and the friends had to return home.

_**The next day**_

The trio was sitting on the beach working on the raft.

"Wow, you really did a lot yesterday" Pokekid said, now tying some logs together.

"Well that's what you can do when you don't have to worry about braiding hair" Riku exclaimed. He was trying to create a sail.

"But look at how pretty my hair is." Kairi pouted. She was making something out of thalassa shells.

"Yeah your hair is pretty but guys don't worry about that stuff." Riku commented. He had now managed to tear a 10 inch wide hole in the soon to be sail.

"What do guys do?" Pokekid growled.

"They tear holes in sails" Kairi replied now going into a giggle fit.

"Hey, I'm the one who thought of this whole idea and worked on it for **FIVE **hours!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down you two," Pokekid said. "We don't want a fight, especially when the raft is almost done."

"Your right Pokekid." Riku responded. "We just need to fix the sail and attach the mast and the sail to the rest of the raft."

"Okay but lets hurry." Kairi said. "I think a storms coming."

"Okay then we better get this done and fast!" Pokekid exclaimed.

After about 20 minutes of sowing the sail and tying it to the mast they had finally finished the raft and started to head home.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Pokekid was sitting on her bed. Then she heard some lightning. "A storm?" she asked herself. "Oh no the raft!" Pokekid then started hurrying down to destiny islands. Upon arriving at the island she noticed a dark sphere in the night sky. Then she looks down and notices her friend's boats.

Suddenly a group of shadow heartless appears and forces her to the area where Riku is standing. "Where's Kairi?" Pokekid asked. "I thought she was with you."

"The door has opened…" Riku exclaimed.

"What?" Pokekid asked confusedly.

"The door has opened! Now we can travel to the outside world." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Pokekid asked. "We have to find Kairi."

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku…" Pokekid replied.

Riku now had his arm out trying to get to Pokekid. Suddenly darkness starts to engulf them. Then Pokekid got out of it and a light shined in her hand. She now held a key in her hand. She wanted to show Riku but he had disappeared. Deciding to not waist her time here she started to look for Kairi. She went to the secret place in hopes of finding her friend. Inside she saw Kairi in bad shape.

"Pokekid…" Kairi said, in a weak voice. Suddenly the door swung open and a strong wind came out. Kairi was blown toward Pokekid. When Pokekid tried to catch her Kairi disappeared, and Pokekid is blown outside. Arriving outside she noticed that the only thing left of her beloved home was a small chunk of land floating just below the dark sphere. Then suddenly everything got sucked into the black sphere.

Pokekid: well I think that was long enough.

Sora: -sigh- no me…

Mark: cheer up. We can still attack with sporks.

Sora: Yay! Sporks! Sporks! Sporks!

Pokekid: umm… -runs-

Mark: you can run but you can't hide!


	2. Another World

Pokekid716: okay! –Pant- enough –Pant- chasing!

Mark: you shall feel our wrath!

Pokekid716: why are guys mad anyways?

Sora/mark: umm…

Pokekid716: now I am sure we can all come to a peaceful agreement.

Mark: no! We have sporks and we aren't afraid to use them!

Pokekid716: now is that any way to come to an agreement?

Sora: well… I do like pie…

Mark: okay well surrender if you give us pie!

Pokekid716: okay ill get right on that.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, square enix, or anything that has to do with this story except for me and mark.

* * *

Pokekid lie unconscious against a stone wall. It seemed like hours. Finally a golden dog walked up to her. The dog decided it would be best to wake her up and gave her a big lick on the cheek.

"Mommy, I want some cake." She said.

Now the dog was really confused and even worse Pokekid had gone back into unconsciousness. Not knowing what to do the dog jumped on her.

"Great… this isn't a dream… I wanted some cake" Pokekid rambled.

The dog looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Then she looked at the dog and probably out of desperation she asked, "Do you know where we are?" the dog ran at this. Deciding it was trying to tell her something she ran after it.

She ran out of the alley and into the busy streets of another world. "so this is what another world looks like…" she said to herself.

After a few hours of exploring the town she went to the accessory shop to buy a present for Kairi if she ever found her again. "I would like to buy that one please." She said pointing to a golden ring.

"oh, hey there… oh its only a kid." The shop owner said.

"hey! Are you going to sell me something or not?" Pokekid asked.

"look kid, this here ring is worth 1,000 munny." The owner said.

"hey! My names Pokekid!" Pokekid snapped.

"okay, okay simmer down. So why the long face, Pokekid? You lost or something?" the owner asked.

"well… sorta… it's a long story. You wouldn't be interested." Pokekid explained.

"well it's not like im goin anywhere soon. Here why don't you come inside and tell me."

"Thank you sir." Pokekid said. The owner was holding the shop door open so she could come in.

"my name is Cid. Would you like a drink?" cid asked.

"do you have any paopu fruit juice?" Pokekid asked while sitting down on a rather worn couch.

"paopu what?" cid replied. "I've never heard of paopu fruit."

"oh… well then ill just have some sweet tea then." Pokekid said disappointedly.

"okay here you go," cid said handing her a glass of what must have been sweet tea. "now, what's wrong?" cid asked. He was now sitting down on an ugly green chair.

"well… I guess it started when a girl named kairi came to our island. Me and my best friend riku were already living there and while we had our disagreements at times we were inseparable." Pokekid began while taking a couple sips of her tea. "when we met kairi we instantly became friends. It was always the three of us. Then one day riku was struck by inspiration and he told us about his idea to go to other worlds on a raft. After a couple more days our raft was almost done." Pokekid took another couple of sips of her tea. "then on the night our raft was to be finished, a storm came. Only just it wasn't a storm, and there was this great big giant sphere. Then everything got sucked into the sphere. Next thing I knew I was sitting In the street of another world." Pokekid concluded. Her tea was nearly gone.

"that's one heck of a story. Im surprised you told it like you did." cid commented.

"I'm known on the island to be able to remember things in detail." Pokekid explained.

"well this here world is known as traverse town." cid told her.

"traverse town…" Pokekid said to herself.

"okay so you wanted this one right?" cid asked. He was over by the counter pointing at the gold ring. "tell ya what, since I know you've been through a lot ill sell you this for 100 munny."

"thank you!" Pokekid said happily.

"now here you go." cid said, giving her the ring.

"Okay so here's the munny." Pokekid said handing cid the munny. "do you have any idea where I should go to look for my friends?" she asked. She was now trying on the ring to see if it fit.

"well I heard that someone was looking for a kid in second district." cid rambled.

"'kay, thanks gramps!" Pokekid said.

"now good luck with whatever it is your doin, and if you ever run into trouble you come to me." cid said protectively.

Pokekid ran as fast as she could out the door and dropped her tea on the way out. After a while of walking she finally arrived at a sign that read "second district". She didn't get to finish reading all of it because as soon as she looked at it a man fell to the ground, and something that looked like a redish heart came out of his body. If she had not been so grossed out by this fact she would have ran to help him but the heart created a shadow like creature and then some more of them appeared.

She summoned her key shaped weapon and began to attack them without mercy. After a couple of blows she was able to defeat them all, but not without an injury. One of the shadows had managed to scratch up her left arm.

She hurriedly ran for Cid's shop. She ran through the door and up to the counter.

"Welcome back Pokekid, have you found your friends yet?" cid asked.

"no but one of the shadow things cut my arm!" she said showing cid her arm.

"Wow!" Cid exclaimed. "We better get that bandaged." He then began to rummage around the items in the back.

"Would you like some help?" Pokekid offered.

"Well there's no harm in that. Just use that door over there." Cid explained.

Once through the door Pokekid walked over to a shelf and started looking for some bandages. "Is this what your looking for?" She asked taking down a roll of cloth.

"Oh good you found it!" cid said excitedly.

After a few hours of cid fainting on account of the fact that he was supposedly afraid of blood, had managed to successfully bandage Pokekid's arm. With a few good byes she decided to take another look around town. But as soon as she got out of the door a voice said "They'll come at you out of nowhere." Pokekid whirled around only to see a young man about the age of 20. "And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"Who are you?" Pokekid asked.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man went on.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Pokekid screamed.

"Never mind, now lets see that Keyblade." The man said taking a step towards Pokekid.

"A Keyblade…" Pokekid whispered to herself. "Your not going anywhere near this!" she roared.

"All right then. Have it your way." The man said drawing a gun shaped sword.

Then the man began to attack with his sword. Pokekid easily dodged it. It was odd. A couple of days ago she never would have thought she would have been able to do any of this. But she had no time to think about it as the man had just sent a fireball at her. Panicking she swung the Keyblade and deflected the ball towards the man. A direct hit, the man was now crouching. But doing so had taken a lot of energy. By now she was nearly whipped out. Mumbling something about what the man was going to get she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mark: and remember, sora wants blueberrys.

sora: PIIEEE!!!

pokekid716: yes master...

Mark: thats more like it.


	3. Of Keyblades and Heartless

Pokekid716: Yes, I know, this is both a year over due, and short.

Mark: And why is that?

Pokekid716: My computer broke, so... me no type.

Fans: GET HER! -attacks with sporks-

Pokekid716: AHH!! -runs-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does, I just own myself, and Mark... I think...

"Huh, where am I?" Pokekid mumbled, still half dazed. "WHERE'S THE GIANT MARSHMALLOW?!"

"You okay?" a familiar voice said. Looking up, Pokekid noticed a girl, in a pink skirt and a white tank top, with short red hair. She was in the middle of a green-ish colored room, and was laying on a bed, which had green sheets.

"I guess..." Pokekid replied, she still had a headach from the fight, and was to tired move.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade," the girl began, "but it's your heart they want, because you weild the keyblade."

"Im so glad that your okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she said, in a voice that didnt belong to her. Then, in a bright flash of light, the girl who Pokekid had spent her childhood with, turned into a diffrent woman, with black hair and dark black eyes. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon." the man who who spoke to her outside of the accessory shop said, clearly annoyed.

"The Keyblade..." Pokekid exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." the woman, named Yuffie, explained, "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." the man named Leon continued, "But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." As he said this, he picked up Pokekid's Keyblade, and swung it in the air and it disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in Pokekid's hand. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense!" Pokekid exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there, besides this town and your own, right?" Yuffie asked, apparently she liked being the one to tell people whats going on.

"Yeah," Pokekid answered. "But whats happening?"

"Be patient!" Leon roared.

"Leon! We talked about this, if you want to get something out, take it out on the heartless!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Anyways, the worlds have always been secret, because they've never been connected. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Pokekid asked, still confused about what was happening.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked, trying to calm Pokekid down.

"Those without hearts." Leon explained.

"Well thats creative!" Pokekid remarked.

"They're attracked to the darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart, including yours," Leon explained.

"Okay... thats creepy," Pokekid remarked.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked, changing the subject before Pokekid could be completely weirded out.

"Ansem?" Pokekid said again.

"He was studuing the Heartless. He recordeed all of his finding in a very detailed report."

"Can I read it? Maybe that will help me make sense of things."

"Its pages are scattered everywhere, too many worlds."

"So... whats so special about this?" Pokekid asked, holding up her keyblade.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon explained, "That's why they'ss keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Well, what did I do to deserve this?" Pokekid asked.

"The Keyblade chooses its master," Yuffie explained "And it chose you."

"So, tough luck," Leon remarked.

"How did all this happen?" Pokekid asked, "I remember being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really dont't know."

"Hey, I hear the Keyblade can unlock all kinds of things," Yuffie stated, " Why don't you try unlocking that chest over there, on that table."

"Okay..." Pokekid said. Just because it looked like a key, didnt exacly have to mean it was a key. "Like this?" she asked, whacking the chest with the Keyblade. "Ya know, its kinda stupid thinking that this will open-" at that moment the chest opened energetically, "by me whacking it with a giant key..."

"Told ya! You owe me 500 munny Squall!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"**Thats Leon!" **Leon roared, slamming a small pouch on the table.

"Oh yeah, and this stuff is called Munny," Yuffie said, holding up the bag. She then removed a small, glowing orb from the pouch. "No matter where you go, Munny talks."

Suddenly, another shadow like creature, like the one that appeared when the man had lost his heart in second district, appeared in the middle of the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon roared, whipping out his half gun-half sword. "Pokekid, let's go!" he said, whacking the heartless with his gunblade and knocking it out the window, which he then jumped out of himself. Pokekid on the other hand, followed Yuffie down the stairs.

Pokekid716: -Is running-

Fans: -Is chasing Pokekid716 with sporks-

Pokekid716: Okay, im tired of running -stops running-

Fans: -Stops chasing- Aww...

Pokekid716: If im running, how will I ever be able to update?

Mark/Sora: This is true.

Fans: Fine, but update more, or we'll bring text books!

Pokekid716: NOO!! NOT EDUCATION!!


End file.
